Moves : Hide And Sex
by pelipurindu
Summary: Yoongi merindu. Yoongi dilalap rindu. Yoongi kacau. Yoongi ingin dikacau. Bad Summary. Minyoon. Minga. Mature. M. BxB.


_"Ha--ummh-- jangan hanya di--ahh dilihat,"_

Jimin tersenyum miring. Satu tangannya yang bekerja memompa penis Yoongi membuat Yoongi terus menggelinjang. Posisi Yoongi yang kini bertumpu pada dinding dingin, dengan Jimin yang jongkok menghadap lubang senggama Yoongi yang berkedut memerah membuat segalanya terasa jelas.

Sembunyilah, jangan sampai ada yang melihat ujung rambutmu.

Niat hanya bersembunyi dari kejaran fans. Tapi, yang namanya hantu memang ada dimanapun. Iya, hantunya sendiri itu Jimin. Menggoda Yoongi, menutup mulut Yoongi untuk diam padahal dia sudah diam sedari awal masuk ke gudang.

Berawal dari mulut, ia sengaja meremas kedua bongkahan bokong, lalu bergerilya didalam atasan menuju ke nipple menariknya gemas. Yoongi gelisah ingin mendesah tapi fans diluar masih terdengar. Berakhir hormon yang melewati batas tak dapat dikontrol. Celana sudah turun sebatas pergelangan. Baju t-shirt hitam Yoongi tergeletak.

"Kau mau aku apa ,hum?"

Tatapan memelas Yoongi menengok ke bawah tepat langsung bertemu mata Jimin yang penuh nafsu.

Sudah kepalang tanggung. Jimin harus bertanggung jawab.

 _"Eat me--ah--uhh--"_

Kocokan semakin cepat, cairan precum membuat Jimin lebih mudah memuaskan kekasih.

Jimin memajukan kepalanya menuju lubang Yoongi. Menghembuskan nafas panas sehingga Yoongi bergidik. Menjilat sekali, bermain di cincin anus.

"Memakan ini maksudmu?"

Jimin bertanya tepat didepan lubang nya. Pergerakan bibirnya yang berbicara bahkan sangat amat terasa di kulit bagian selatan tersebut.

Yoongi melebarkan kaki, dan menunggingkan badannya membuat tubuhnya sendiri merosot.

 _"Hh--hu-um--"_

Yoongi yang semakin menungging membuat bibir Jimin seutuhnya berada di pinggir lubang. Telak mencium.

Kocokan Jimin berhenti, membuat Yoongi menggeleng tak terima. Tapi, tusukan basah di bagian selatan membuat dirinya kembali mendesah.

 _"L--lebih dalam--hh--"_

Yoongi makin melebarkan kaki, membuat lubangnya benar benar terbuka. Hanya agar lelakinya bisa menjamah dengan mudah.

Yoongi merindu. Ia rindu sekali. Liburan beberapa minggu rasanya ingin mati. Terlebih Jimin yang mempunyai schedule di Jepang membuatnya tak bisa bertemu.

Memanfaatkan para member yang tersisa --selain hoseok karena hoseok juga di Jepang, dan juga Taehyung dengan Jungkook karena mereka sudah lebih dahulu pergi -- mereka semua sepakat pergi menyusul Jimin dan Hoseok juga sekaligus menghabiskan waktu libur bersama.

Dua--hampir tiga minggu. Waktu terlama Yoongi tak mendapat sentuhan, atau bahkan sekedar ciuman di dahi. Yoongi merana. Ia butuh Jimin.

Tapi sialnya. Disaat ingin saling mengobati rindu. Ada fans yang melihat mereka lalu mengikuti mereka diam. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi semakin lama mereka terus menerus mengikuti mereka bahkan jika mereka menaiki bis untuk berpergi agak jauh.

Yoongi ingin berpegangan tangan, Yoongi ingin memeluk seseorang yang bersamanya. Tanpa ada fans yang tau.

Berakhir mereka yang berlari ke gudang disalah satu market. Yang tentu dikejar para fans. Mereka tidak aneh. Justru Jimin dan Yoongi lah yang aneh karena berlari, tentu saja ini mengundang perhatian untuk mengikuti lebih.

Yoongi hanya ingin sentuhan kecil seingatnya. Tapi mereka malah berakhir begini. Belum lagi nafsu birahi mengobati rindu sudah amat menguat. Yoongi tentu ingin lebih. Bahkan lebih dari yang biasanya.

"Sebegitu rindunya rumah ini dimasuki tuannya, hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Lagi dan lagi menunggingkan badannya, tanda meminta lebih.

 _"Hmph-- slrrpp--"_

Geraman yang Yoongi rindukan. Hisapan yang Yoongi inginkan.

"Kau nikmat Yoon, seperti biasa,"

Jimin meracau, lalu kembali menusuk lubang Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Mungkin jari Jimin tak terlalu panjang, tapi lidah Jimin cukup panjang sampai bisa mengenai sweet spot Yoongi. Yoongi tak bohong. Dibuktikan dirinya yang mengejang dengan cairan orgasme yang menyembur keluar.

Keluar hanya karena lidah, luar biasa bukan.

Jimin menyeringai, membiarkan sejenak Yoongi. Ia berdiri lalu perlahan merengkuh badan polos Yoongi. Mencium ceruk penuh rasa sayang, mengusap perut yang sudah membentuk sedikit abs. Hey, Yoongi nya juga sering berolahraga akhir akhir ini --walau ia lebih sering berolahraga dengan Jimin.

Usapan kedua tangan Jimin bahkan membuat Yoongi kembali mengejang.

Ia terisak. Bukan karena ingin pelepasan. Tapi karena pada akhIrnya rindunya bisa tersampaikan.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Layaknya pembaca fikiran, Jimin bertanya di ceruk kiri Yoongi. Air mata yang mengalir dengan cepat diusap, ia mengangguk. Tiga minggu tanpa Jimin. Ia sehancur ini.

"Salahmu sendiri tak mau membalas pesanku,"

Jimin melepas pelukan. Ia merunduk. Meraih celana yang dirasa menghalangi kaki kanan Yoongi. Mengangkat kaki kanan Yoongi lalu melepasnya. Saat akan kembali berdiri ia kembali mengecup pinggir lubang Yoongi membuat sang empu sedikit terkejut.

Isakan diredam. Tubuh Yoongi ia putar, menghadap Jimin. Air mata diusap halus.

"Kau tau, aku tak pernah membalas pesan. Bahkan dari orang tuaku,"

Jimin mengangguk, ia tersenyum. Lantas mengecup kedua mata Yoongi yang basah, kedua pipi, lalu bibir. Ia hanya mengecup sejenak.

"Lain kali susul aku seperti sekarang ini ya?"

Yoongi mendongak. Menghadap netra sang kekasih.

"Tidak mau, kalau tempatnya jauh buang buang uang,"

Jimin terkekeh, pipi Yoongi digigit gemas. Yoongi memekik.

"Pakai uangku, atau tidak pakai uangmu dulu lalu aku akan mengganti uang itu setelahnya,"

Mata Yoongi berbinar, "Janji?"

Jari kelingking disodorkan, bukannya ditautkan dengan jari kelingking miliknya, Jimin merunduk mengulum jari kelingkingnya. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh gelak melihatnya.

"Hm, janji."

Senyum Jimin mengembang. Tentu, ia rela menghabiskan uang untuk membayar transportasi Yoongi. Toh, jika dia sampai di tempat Jimin berada dia pasti akan mau disuruh mengangkang didepannya. Makanan jangan dibuang, mubazir kata orang.

"Lanjut ya Yoon? Si Tuan ingin kembali ke rumah secepatnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertelanjang kaki, Jimin terus menerus menghentak dalam sang submisive.

Tiga minggu tak menjamah, rasanya rumahnya itu semakin sempit saja.

 _"D--deeper--hungh--je-bal,"_

Kedua bokong sintal ditampar, memerah.

"Kau semakin nakal,"

Tersenyum penuh nikmat Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil sembari ikut menggerakan pinggul ke belakang lalu ke depan, membantu Jimin sekaligus memperdalam hujaman.

" _Nya--ngh--disitu--ani--hh--"_

Jimin sengaja, hanya menumbuk biasa. Tidak memperdalam atau menumbuk titik kenikmatan Yoongi. Yoongi gelisah.

Yoongi terus menggeleng disetiap hentakan, terus mencoba berusaha sendiri untuk memperdalam tapi gagal. Memang diperlukan tenaga sang dominan untuk hal seperti itu dalam posisi ini.

Kaki bergetar hebat, untuk melepas satu orgasme rasanya susah luar biasa. Yoongi menangis, dia tak tahan.

Dinding yang menjadi tumpuan bahkan tak mendapat cakaran kenikmatan, yang didapat hanya cakaran kesal.

" _Jangan--menggoda--hh-huh?"_

Tersenyum miring, Jimin menghentikan pergerakan.

"Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Tangan Yoongi gelagapan saat Jimin menarik si Tuan dari rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia memegang si Tuan di belakang, lalu memasukkannya kembali perlahan.

" _Ngh--jangan hanya menghujam-jim,hancurkan aku--dengan keras, tolong--Ah!"_

Satu hantaman, Yoongi akhirnya bisa merasakannya. Jimin hanya mendalamkannya, dalam dan dalam tepat di titik.

" _Hunggh--iy-iya--seperti itu--ngh--"_

"Oh seperti ini? Disini?"

Jimin menarik kembali miliknya sampai ujung lalu kembali menubruk sweet spot Yoongi sama seperti tadi-- satu kali tapi didalamkan.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat.

 _"L--lagi--lagi--"_

"Lagi? Ingin seberapa cepat? Secepat aku merindukanmu jika tak melihatmu barang sedetik?"

Anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban, kembali mendesau kesal saat Jimin menarik keluar miliknya. Tapi pergerakan tangan Jimin yang memutar tubuhnya membuatnya diam.

Belum juga ingin memukul dada kekasih, Yoongi beralih meracau takut karena Jimin menjunjungnya dengan tumpuan dinding sebagai sandaran.

Kedua jenjang kaki tanpa cacat dibawa Jimin melingkari pahanya. Tangan dibawa melingkari kepala. Satu kaki ia bawa keatas menjadikan sedikit barang untuk Yoongi duduki walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Pegangan yang kencang ya, takut terjatuh karena aku akan mengendarai dengan cepat,"

Menyebalkan. Hanya kata hati. Tak benar benar dikatakan. Karena Yoongi suka hal menyebalkan tersebut.

Jimin mengelus miliknya, mengeratkan pelukan dan merapatkan tubuh Yoongi untuk semakin memepet dinding.

"I'm in, baby boy,"

" _P-palli--daddy,"_

Kata kinky yang sudah otomatis. Jika Jimin memanggil Yoongi seperti maka jawaban juga suda ter-set sepenuhnya. Walau berakhir Yoongi yang gagap dan malu malu.

Dagu yang merunduk kembali diangkat, dikecupnya pipi putih sebelah kanan Yoongi.

" _Ha--ngghhh--ssh--a--anhi--ter--terlalu cepat--ha--nggh-daddy--"_

Satu kalimat terputus, karena memang Jimin tak membiarkan Yoongi berbicara dengan menyentak cepat--ah tidak tapi sangat cepat.

Hujaman di titik terus didapatkan di detik genap. Membuat Yoongi hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya nikmat dan megap tak karuan.

" _D--daddy-h-uhk--"_

Terbatuk. Rasa surgawi tercapai, kepala pening luar biasa ditiap mili detik, bagian bawahnya kebas dan terasa seperti terbelah. Punya Jimin terlalu besar untuk sebegini cepatnya. Terlalu nikmat, terlalu sakit.

Belah bokong memantul disalah satu kaki Jimin membuat Jimin merasakan sentuhan malaikat selembut bulu di kakinya.

" _Lihat kesini baby--ah--kemari,"_

Tak kunjung berhenti, tentu saja karena mereka berdua belum mendapat puncak. Surai diremas agak kuat, menurunkan kepala Yoongi.

Mata sayu--melihatkan sakit dan kenikmatan--, keringat membanjiri pelipis, bibir bawah digigit sesekali. Wajah Yoongi, wajah cantiknya. Jimin suka.

"Aku memang sudah pernah mengatakan ini,-"

Perkataan dipotong sengaja, wajah ditelusuri halus. Dari mata, hidung , bibir hingga dagu. Pergerakan dihentikan.

"Aku senang melihat wajahmu, baik disaat normal maupun disaat kita seperti ini,"

Tengkuk dibawa untuk dilumat. Dagu dicium kupu kupu, lalu dilumat, dijilat dan digigit gemas tapi ganas membuat ruam merah keunguan didagu terlihat jelas.

Sial memang. Tanda ditempat aneh. Dan sial lagi ditempat yang selalu dilihat.

Niat ingin marah, dada dipukul kuat tanda kesal. Tapi sayangnya Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu kembali menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa tempo.

"Baby boy tidak boleh marah," dengusan remeh dan jahat terdengar, "atau daddy tak akan membantumu mengeluarkannya,"

Penis Yoongi yang memantul digenggam, dipijat tanpa atur sama seperti hujaman. Membuat Yoongi merasakan dua kenikmatan berbeda di bagian selatannya. Bingung ingin mendesahkan yang mana.

Merasakan penis Yoongi yang menegang dipijatan, Jimin semakin menggenggamnya, melarangnya keluar.

"Ingin keluar?" Retorik. Yoongi tak menjawab, lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mendesahnya.

Tangan atas diremat kuat, menyuruh Jimin melepaskan genggaman yang menahan miliknya.

Jimin terkekeh tapi tetap melepaskan milik Yoongi. Beralih mengelusnya lembut sampai akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan cairan putih kental ditangannya.

" _Hu--ngh--anhhhhh--"_

Tak membiarkan Yoongi beristirahat, Jimin tetap melanjutkan kerjanya bahkan saat Yoongi melakukan pelepas. Membiarkan tubuh Yoongi terjatuh didekapan.

Mengejar cepat. Pinggul digerakkan kembali lebih cepat, dalam belasan sodokan dan Jimin benar benar keluar. Mengeluarkan banyak sekali benih, lubang tak mampu memuat membuatnya berceceran di lantai penuh debu.

"Ah-ssh--"

Geraman tampan menurut Yoongi. Yoongi candu akan suara itu.

Tubuh bergetar hebat, pelukan dieratkan kembali membawa Yoongi turun. Dengan cepat menangkap Yoongi saat akan merosot karena kaki Yoongi yang mengenyal.

"Kau banyak keluar, rumahku --ngh--penuh,"

Tangan Jimin bergerak nakal dibibir anus, memainkan cairan miliknya. Rimming setelah sex, sepertinya asik.

Tangan penuh cairam miliknya sendiri dibawa menuju mulut Yoongi. Membiarkannya menjilatinya layaknya kucing, menyerap habis cairan Jimin.

Tubuh dibawa kedepan, bokong ditampar keras. Jimin turun jongkok membuatnya berada teoat dihadapan milik Yoongi, hanya mengecup lalu membawa kaki kiri Yoongi menaiki bahunya.

Kepala menunduk, menuju kembali ke lubang senggama Yoongi. Menyedot cairan miliknya sendiri tanpa jijik. Menyedot sampai habis, lalu dengan sengaja mendalamkan lidahnya.

Tangan Yoongi meremas surai Jimin membuatnya berantakan. Saat dirasa Jimin sudah selesai ia menurunkan kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangan dibahu Jimin yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Lanjut di hotel saja, aku ingin berbaring,"

Tentu, punggung Yoongi rasanya sudah menjadi sama seperti dinding--dingin dan keras.

"Aku akan benar benar menghabisimu,"

Senyuman sayu, Yoongi memeluk Jimin. Membiarkan Jimin pergi sejenak untuk mengambil baju yang tergeletak tercecer, memasrahkan diri saat Jimin mengostuminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo kembali, Yoongi rasanya bosan berada ditempat tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, member juga tak punya tujuan lain setelah menyelesaikan schedule sana sini.

Berakhir di lobi hotel, hotel kedua yang ditempati setelah ke Jepang. Karena berbeda keberangkatan, Yoongi masih menunggu yang lain bersama Jimin disampingnya, memainkan smartphonenya.

"Yoon!"

Teriakan Hoseok menggema membuktikan bahwa ia, Jin dan Namjoon tiba. Lalu disusul pasangan lain dibelakang --Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jimin yang mendengarnya juga turut berdiri karena Yoonginya yang berdiri.

"Sudah memesan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Sudah, ayo."

Koper hendak dibawa, tapi Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu membawa miliknya. Smartphone dimasukkan ke saku lalu mengambil koper milik sendiri juga, kedua tangannya penuh.

Tersenyum manis, Jimin berada didepan memimpin.

Yoongi yang terlampau bahagia juga ikut tersenyum tak kalah manis.

Beda dengan sau orang yang tersenyum pongah, Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi dan berdiri tepat di samping.

"Jangan tersenyum terus Yoon, itu ruam akan semakin melebar nanti ke seluruh muka baru tau rasa,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

hi? hehe.

.

anw. moves part itu udah dipost di wp sebenarnya. cuma repost disini. Disana udah beberapa part lebih.

.

wp username : bultaereunae (pake L)


End file.
